One life to another
by Postine Chan
Summary: Cela faisait une semaine que l'organisation était tombée. Pendant le combat, Haibara avait été blessée et était actuellement à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarqua que Conan dormait à poings fermés sur son lit. Les deux enfants vont alors avoir une discussion de la plus haute importance a propos de leurs sentiments, peut être la dernière.


"Cela faisait une semaine que l'organisation était tombée. Pendant le combat, Haibara avait été blessée et était actuellement à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarqua que Conan dormait à poings fermés sur son lit."

- Il dort sur... mon lit ?!

Elle était un peu surprise, mais très vite, un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

- Bon sang ! Cette marmotte est irrécupérable. On ne dirait pas qu'il a détruit cette organisation grâce à son génie en le regardant comme ça.

Ai continua à le regarder, mais ce léger sourire, disparu bien vite, et son regard devint sérieux. Son sac se trouvait à proximité, elle le saisit sans réveiller le jeune Conan et en sortit une boîte de gélules qu'elle fixa longuement.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle réveilla cet endormi qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

- Je vais lui en parler, mais j'espère arriver à bien lui expliquer ce que...je ressens. Pensa-t-elle en le voyant se gratter les yeux.

- À ce que je vois, tu te portes bien. Ça me rassure, même si ta blessure n'était pas grave. Commença le détective.

- Oui, je vais bien... Elle parlait, mais semblait être ailleurs.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal ? demanda le jeune Conan.

La scientifique mit un certain temps à répondre, mais d'un coup elle leva les yeux pour faire face à son compagnon, et semblait légèrement anxieuse.

- Écoute Kudo-kun, je dois te parler d'une chose très importante.

- Tu te décides enfin à parler, je pensais que tu métrerais moins de temps pour y arriver.

À ce moment aussi, Haibara sourit.

- Je vois, alors je vais y aller directement.

Le cœur de l'enfant se mit à battre plutôt vite, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Conan et à elle après cette discussion.

- Après que tu m'as apporté la formule, j'ai pu améliorer l'antidote de l'APTX 4869.

À ces mots, la scientifique frémit : Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à lui parler de l'autre chose ? Ça ne fait rien, je dois commencer par ça si je veux être sûre d'avoir le temps nécessaire, se dit-elle tandis qu'une goutte de sueur coulait alors sur sa joue.

- Oh ! Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais enfin retrouver mon corps, il était temps...

Il parlait, mais il avait bien vu la tristesse sur le visage d'Ai.

- Haibara, avant que tu ne continu, j'aimerais savoir : vas-tu rester Ai Haibara, et vivre une nouvelle vie, ou redevenir Shiho Miyano ?

- Mon choix est fait depuis le tout début, je vais rester en tant que petite fille.

Ella gardait toujours un air neutre et prononça ces mots sans même regarder son compagnon.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, maintenant tu peux m'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Mais comment...? Je devais m'en douter, tu as raison, et je vais te la dire.

La situation était légèrement tendue, même si Conan essayait de la mettre à l'aise, Haibara restait triste.

- L'antidote, en question, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses y survivre...

Conan se doutait de quelque chose, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Il lui demanda alors plus d'explications.

- C'est très simple, si tu avales ce médicament, ta survie n'est pas garantie. En le prenant, tu perdras forcément conscience quelques minutes, si tu te réveilles le lendemain, sache que ce sera obligatoirement en tant que Shinichi Kudo, mais...

Ai baissa les yeux avant de continuer sa phrase, et avait l'air de plus en plus triste.

- Si tu ne te réveilles pas après 24h, tu...tout sera fini.

Plus elle parlait, plus sa voix tremblait et diminuait, son propre "combat" était loin d'être terminé.

Un lourd silence pesait, même s'il ne dura que quelques secondes, pour les deux enfants il avait duré des heures.

- Si tu sais ça, ça veut dire que tu connais le problème de l'antidote non ? Dit le petit détective en étant moins apeuré qu'Ai

- Oui, mais je n'ai pu faire que deux types de produits, si avec l'un tu continues a vivre, avec l'autre tu mourras. Tu as 50% de chances pour chacun.

- Bon, d'accord, merci de me l'avoir dit. Conan dit cette phrase comme si aucun danger de mort ne planait sur lui, il était si...calme.

- Comment ?! Tu vas le prendre quand même ?! Mais c'est la chose la plus idiote que tu puisses faire, pense à tous tes amis qui t-on aidé pendant cette bataille ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement de son lit.

- Ne t'emporte pas comme ça, je ne vais pas le faire, même si je dois rester Conan Edogawa toute ma vie, ça ne me dérange pas je ne vais pas mourir pour autant, en plus j'ai confiance en toi tu finiras par trouver une solution.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il avait prononcé ces mots, et Haibara n'en revenait pas, elle était surprise par ce qu'il avait dit, mais son regard n'en est devenu que plus sombre.

- Impossible...

Elle était triste, sûrement à cause de sa propre impuissance.

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- C'est impossible, jamais je ne pourrais savoir quel est le vrai remède.

Un silence s'installa encore une fois, les deux enfants étaient déprimés et surtout Haibara. Mais des larmes se mirent soudainement à couler sur le visage de la petite fille.

- Il...il y a beaucoup de gens qui tiennent a toi, et qui ont besoin de toi, de Shinichi et pas Conan, il y a une personne qui t'attend, et ce depuis trop longtemps je trouve.

Elle commença à sourire peu à peu, voulant effacer la peine qui pesait trop lourd sur leurs petites épaules.

- Tu sais, je t'ai toujours vu comme...un soleil, qui brille, qui éclaire tout, même les ténèbres les plus obscures, un astre qui apporte la chaleur et le réconfort. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir sentir à nouveau cette douceur, et je te remercie pour ça.

Elle versa de plus en plus de larmes, telles de fines étoiles filantes, elles coulaient doucement, traversant son visage pour ensuite tomber et se diviser en plusieurs gouttelettes scintillantes.

- Tu es et resteras debout, dans le ciel indispensable à jamais, et... C'est pour ça que je te respecte, je te trouve si lumineux, et j'aimerais tant, te voir briller encore un peu.

Conan resta muet devant la déclaration de son amie, elle ne ressentait pas de l'amour envers lui, mais plutôt du respect, elle le considérait comme la dernière lueur d'espoir qui la guidait alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'ombre, et qui a réussi à la sauver de ce gouffre.

Elle pleurait, dévoilant ainsi ses faiblesses au jeune garçon qu'elle admirait autant

- Ran Mori, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?!

- Oui. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

La scientifique sourit puis dit :

- J'ai fabriqué deux pilules de chaque type de médicaments...et j'en ai pris une avant de te réveiller.

Le jeune détective n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle aurait vraiment fait ça. Et pourquoi ?!

- Mais, Haibara ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

- S'il te plait ! Laisse-moi parler, pour cette fois seulement. Dit-elle en le coupant.

Ne lui laissant pas le choix, il l'écouta sans dire un mot.

- Je commence ...à avoir sommeil.

Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus lourds, peut-être un peu trop même.

- Ecoute-moi Kudo. Dans 24 heures, tu sauras quel est l'antidote de l'APTX 4869, et tu pourras retrouver ton corps d'origine... Si tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça, souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit avant.

Tout en parlant, la petite fille commença à s'endormir, pour peut-être ne plus jamais revoir l'éclat du "soleil".

- Alors, s'il te plait vis !

- C'est quand même par ma faute que tu as rajeunie, maintenant...on est quitte. Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Il la regarda, mais ne trouva pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Haibara...je sais qu'il est trop tard, et que le produit fait déjà son effet. Alors... Merci !

Un mot, un seul mot retenti telles les cloches d'une tour, si belles et si puissantes guidant les personnes perdues.

Un si petit mot, qui parait insignifiant, est porteur de l'un des plus beaux sentiments qui existent, ce sentiment on ne peut simplement pas le décrire…

- Merci pour tout, ton aide pour la destruction de l'organisation, et pour la création du contrepoison, je te suis sincèrement reconnaissant pour ça, mais surtout pour ce risque que tu as pris pour moi.

Cette sincérité fit sourire la scientifique qui, malgré son passé, avait quand même gardé un cœur pur.

- C'est très gentil de me dire ça... Sa voix résonnait avec beaucoup de joie et de gratitude également.

Ai ne sentait plus son corps, c'était fini, et personne ne pouvait prévoir ou non son retour. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, elle prononça alors une phrase, sûrement la dernière :

- Merci à toi surtout, et... Adieu, Kudo-kun...

- Bien dormi, Shiho ?


End file.
